custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gorta (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Gorta was a Ga-Matoran inhabitant of the Fractures Universe who became a Toa of Water and later a Toa Hordika. Currently, her loyalties lie with the Cult of Darkness. History Early life Similarly to most other Toa of Water, Gorta began her life as a Ga-Matoran on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, she aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, she was placed on the Tren Krom Peninsula, along with a number of other Matoran, endeavoring to carry out her purpose by maintaining her settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Gorta gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although she continued her original task, Gorta was thus imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Life as a Toa At some point in her life, Gorta was transformed into a Toa. Though details of her home island and actions in this period remain largely unclear, it is also known that Toa Kualus, Thode, and Tayluu were members of this Toa Team. Mutation Early on in her life as a Toa, Gorta's Toa Team was informed of a disturbance on an island in the Southern Island Chains. Unwilling to leave their island unprotected, Gorta and a novice Toa of Sonics were sent to investigate the situation. However, they soon discovered that the island had been overrun by Visorak and were swiftly ambushed by a patrol. While Gorta's teammate was immediately killed, she was bound in webbing and carried away to be mutated by Hordika Venom as this particular branch of the Visorak swarm believed that females were more likely to survive the transformation. Against her will, the Toa of Water was en-wrapped in a cucoon and left dangling from the stalactite of a large cavern. As the Hordika venom took root in her body, she was transformed into a more bestial form and was left to fall. Although she survived the fall with few injuries, Gorta turned sour and blamed her fellow Toa for her mutation, convincing herself that they had betrayed her. Enraged, she returned to her home island and began to terrorize her former team mates. Over the course of her life, she would track down each and every member of her former team until the only remaining members were Thode and Kualus, both of whom had left the island. Cult of Darkness Temporarily abandoning her search for her former allies, Gorta soon discovered that the Brotherhood of Makuta was becoming interested in her movements and applied to become a servant of the organization. Interested by her blood-lust for hunting down her fellow Toa, the Makuta noted her violent, aggressive nature and decided to assemble a strike team named the Cult of Darkness due to an increasing number of prisoners unexpectedly volunteering to serve the organization. Gorta was integrated into it and was stationed on a small island in the Southern Island Chains, with the rest of her group, until she would be needed. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Gorta was still an ally of the Brotherhood. Destiny War Roughly 1,610 years ago, 90 years after the death of Toa Takanuva, the Brotherhood of Makuta was informed that the Kanohi Avohkii was being guarded on the Northern Continent, in a fortified settlement called Marlott. With their forces reaching a stalemate in the Southern regions of the Matoran Universe against resistance from the Toa, Gorta and the other original Cult of Darkness members were sent in to attack the village and destroy the Kanohi. However, their attack was met with several complications, which seemingly led to the smuggling of the Avohkii out of the village. Final Push Roughly 1,610 years ago, 90 years after the death of Toa Takanuva, the Brotherhood of Makuta was informed that the Kanohi Avohkii was being guarded on the Northern Continent, in a fortified settlement called Marlott. With their forces reaching a stalemate in the Southern regions of the Matoran Universe against resistance from the Toa, Gorta and her strike team were dispatched to attack the village and destroy the Kanohi. The Toa Hordika was partnered with a mutated Fe-Matoran named Nordix and stationed in the outskirts of the fortress' grounds, tasked with eliminating straggling Matoran villagers who slipped through the net. Almost immediately, Nordix strangled a Husi and left it at the side of a footpath, a curious sight that attracted the attention of Lugat, a wandering Po-Matoran. Nordix then sprung an ambush on Lugat, ensnaring him with his chains and pulled him closer. However, Lugat was able to land a kick in Nordix's face, sending him reeling back and allowing the Matoran to escape, angering Nordix and attracting Gorta to the scene. Angered by his botched attempt to apprehend the Matoran, Nordix followed Gorta away in search of greater conquest, though not before Lugat was able to overhear them speaking of their Rahkshi. Shortly afterwards, the pair happened across a Ga-Matoran Shepard performing a delivery of fruit with his Mahi. Gorta swiftly engaged the Matoran and impaled her with a pike while Nordix apprehended her Mahi. Later that same day, Makuta Scarla called for a public demonstration to be made of Toa Salu's execution, followed by a short battle against the retreating Matoran refugees. During this skirmish, Gorta pursued the Matoran but was unable to take part in the battle that claimed the lives of both Oltab and Nordix, lagging behind the group. Gorta survived the Final Push and regrouped with the other servants. However, unlike the majority of the group, she - and a handful of other Cult members - was sent to Stelt whilst the majority launched an attack on Metru Nui in an attempt to cripple the city, something that irritated Gorta as she felt she was missing out and that her talents were not seen as important. Abilities and Traits Whereas most Toa of Water are known for their calm, relaxed, pure personalities, Gorta is unsubtle, anger-driven, and aggressive, seeking confrontation wherever she travels. Being a Toa Hordika, she is clumsy and has something of a hot-headed character, often resorting to violence and brute force instead of negotiating her way out a situation. However, prior to her mutation, Gorta was a quieter, refined, almost shy character, which directly contrasts her personality after her transformation. As a Toa of Water, Gorta had the ability to control, absorb and manipulate moisture, able to create Liquid Protodermis at will. However, upon becoming a Toa Hordika, she lost access to her Elemental Powers and now relies on more direct battle tactics. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Gorta wore a powerless Kanohi Zatth. As a Toa this mask was transformed into a Great Zatth, granting her the power to summon random nearby Rahi her location. However, her ability to access her Kanohi was disabled as a consequence of her mutation into a Toa Hordika. Currently, her Kanohi Zatth is fused to her face and cannot be utilized. As a Toa of Water, Gorta wielded a wrist-mounted shield, which was could both deliver cutting melee attacks and channel her Elemental Water Powers. In addition, this weapon could launch Rhotuka with the capacity to drench a target, thereby enabling her to hydrokinetically manipulate the moisture clinging to an enemy's armor. Upon becoming a Toa Hordika, however, her weapon was altered into her current Tidal Sword, a broadsword laced with Protosteel. Additionally, Gorta's back-mounted Rhotuku Launcher was known to temporarily rob a target of their sense of hearing, allowing her to deafen an opponent for a brief period of time. Forms Trivia *Gorta's debut was originally scheduled to be one of the epilogues of Whispers in the Dark but the gap between the story serial and her next appearance in mid-2012 would have been too long. Instead, her debut will take place at the end of Falling in the Black. Appearances *''Tragedy of Knowledge'' - First Appearance *''Falling in the Black'' *''Zero Hour'' *''Judgment Day'' - Mentioned See Also *Gorta's Brickshelf Gallery *Cult Of Darkness/gallery Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water Category:Toa Hordika Category:Final Push Combatants